


Sabotage

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Harry at the D.A. Meeting in Order of the Phoenix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Luna supposed she should have been happy to see that Harry had his eyes on a Ravenclaw girl. The problem was, of course, that he seemed to fancy the wrong Ravenclaw girl. _‘Something should be done about that,’_ she thought to herself as she skipped through the castle corridors on her way to the last D.A. Meeting before the holidays. Being able to see Harry a last time before Christmas was enough to make her smile dreamily with hope. 

When she arrived at the Room of Requirement, she was overwhelmed by the cheery decorations strewn about the place. She couldn’t help but love the atmosphere. _‘How did he know?’_ More pleasantly, she realized that she and Harry were alone together in the room. Her heart fluttered with excitement. This was her chance. 

“Hello,” she greeted him. “These are nice, did you put them up?”

Harry said quickly, “No, it was Dobby the house-elf.”

Luna nodded and glanced upwards to see the loveliest clump of white berries and leaves. _‘Will he kiss me?’_ She hoped so. She took her opening. “Mistletoe.” She pointed upwards and cocked her head to the side, blinking her eyes at him. She could already imagine his lips on hers.

Knowing how fixed he’d been on Cho lately, she was not too surprised when, instead of kissing her, he jumped out of the way. _‘Ouch.’_ Time to think quickly.

And then the perfect solution hit her. She nodded very seriously, “Good thinking. It’s often infested with nargles. Best to stay away from it.” 

_‘There,’_ she thought. _‘That should do it. He won’t be kissing anyone now.’_ They were interrupted by the arrival of members from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And it was a good thing, too. She could have fielded the questions all right and Harry would be none the wiser. But it was much better this way as now Harry was less likely to find out that there were actually no such things as nargles.


End file.
